It's Time
It’s Time to piosenka Imagine Dragons z "The New Rachel", pierwszego odcinka sezonu czwartego. Została wykonana przez Blaine’a. Blaine zachęca Kurta do wyjazdu do Nowego Yorku, mimo, że nie będzie uczęszczał do NYADA. Szkoda mu jego chłopaka, tracącego czas w Ohio - choć chciałby spędzać z nim dużo czasu, mówi mu, że chętniej zobaczyłby go szczęśliwego w Nowym Yorku. Wtedy zaczyna śpiewać piosenkę, aby nakłonić Kurta do rozpoczęcia kolejnego rozdziału w jego życiu. Podczas piosenki występują także Cheerioski, zespół instrumentalny i inni uczniowie z McKinley. Tekst piosenki Blaine: So this is what you meant When you said that you were spent, And now it's time to build from the bottom of the pit Right to the top, Don't look back Packing my bags and giving the academy a rain check I don't ever want to let you down I don't ever want to leave this town 'Cause after all, This city never sleeps at night It's time to begin, Isn't it I get a little bit bigger, but then, I'll admit I'm just the same as I was Oh, don't you understand I'm never changing who I am So this is where you fell And I am left to sell The path to heaven runs through miles of clouded hell Right to the top, Don't look back Turning to rags and giving the commodities a rain check I don't ever want to let you down I don't ever want to leave this town 'Cause after all, This city never sleeps at night It's time to begin, Isn't it, I get a little bit bigger, but then I'll admit I'm just the same as I was Oh, don't you understand, I'm never changing who I am It's time to begin, Isn't it I get a little bit bigger, but then I'll admit I'm just the same as I was Oh, don't you understand I'm never changing who I am This road never looked so lonely (lonely) This house doesn't burn down slowly (slowly) To ashes, to ashes It's time to begin, Isn't it I get a little bit bigger, but then I'll admit I'm just the same as I was Now don't you understand I'm never changing who I am It's time to begin, Isn't it I get a little bit bigger, but then I'll admit I'm just the same as I was Don't you understand I'm never changing who I am (Am, am, am Am, am, am, am) Ciekawostki * To trzeci raz, gdy Blaine śpiewa solówkę na dziedzińcu William McKinley High School. Pierwsza to "Somewhere Only We Know" w "Born This Way", osiemnastym odcinku sezonu drugiego, druga to "It's Not Unusual" w "The Purple Piano Project", pierwszym odcinku sezonu trzeciego. Za każdym razem wykonuje piosenkę dla Kurta. *To druga solówka Blaine’a na dziedzińcu szkoły, gdzie towarzyszą mu tańczące Cheerioski, pierwsza to "It’s Not Unusual". To były jego pierwsze solówki w trzecim sezonie i obie zawierały słowo „it’s” w tytule. * To trzeci występ na dziedzińcu szkoły w pierwszym odcinku sezonu: "Empire State of Mind" w sezonie drugim, "It's Not Unusual" w sezonie trzecim i teraz "It's Time" w sezonie czwartym. thumb|left|335 px Tumblr mabj39CzIp1qfcdl6o4 500.gif Itstime.jpg Its Time Cheerios.png Glee-kurt-chris-colfer6.jpg Glee-klaine-itsime.jpg Glee-Its-Time-Official-Video.jpg Glee-its-time.jpg Gle 401 performance.jpg Aa-blaine-shirt.png 05 It's Time.png Kategoria:Piosenki Sezon 4 Kategoria:Piosenki śpiewane przez Blaine'a Andersona Kategoria:Glee: The Music - Season 4, Volume 1 Kategoria:Glee: The Music, The Complete Season Four Kategoria:Piosenki Kategoria:Piosenki z odcinka The New Rachel